kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Ann Possible
Dr. Ann Possible is a neurosurgeon who lives and works in Middleton. She is a devoted wife and mother. Appearance Ann Possible looks like an older version of her daughter—the only real differences between their looks are that Ann has blue eyes instead of green, her hair is much shorter and a lighter shade of red, and her skin has more of a pinkish color. Additionally, Ann is taller than her daughter in height, which might be partly due to the fact that she has been shown to wear heeled shoes. Personality Ann was a nice, but firm person, with a cheerful disposition and understanding attitude. Like most redheads, Ann has a hair-trigger temper, which Prince Wally almost found out first-hand.Royal Pain Biography Ann is a graduate of the University Of Upperton.Clothes Minded Abilities Ann worked as a skilled neurosurgeon at the Middleton Medical Center. Ann is an excellent parent who exhibited remarkable adaptability to uncertain situations during her brief forays into heroics alongside her family.Mother's Day Relationships Family Ann often serves as the voice of reason in her family. She scolds Jim and Tim when they attempt to experiment in the house, offers Kim useful advice on various social challenges, and constantly reminds her husband James to be home in time for dinner.So the Drama However, in her eagerness to be accepted by her daughter's peers during a Sophomore ski trip weekend, she forgot her boundaries and unintentionally embarrassed Kim.Downhill Ann is apparently well liked outside of her immediate family as well. Her brother-in-law Slim asked after her fondly when she was unable to visit his ranch with the rest of her family.Showdown at the Crooked D Friends Ann is typically welcoming toward any friend or professional contact that Kim might bring home with her. This is especially true of Ron Stoppable, who she treats rather like a third son at times. While she approved of Kim dating Eric, she pointed out that Ron was perfectly acceptable and was concerned about how troubled he was by the new couple.So the Drama She was quite pleased when Kim and Ron went on their first date.Emotion Sickness Ann is on good terms with her co-workers. One of Kim's pet peeves was that Anna would accept personal calls from her while performing surgery and put her on speakerphone, which allowed Ann's coworkers to listen in and comment.So the Drama Gallery Ann looks at her watch.gif|Ann checks her watch Ann and James Possible.jpg Ann possible 3.jpg Graduation Part 1 (18).jpg Snapshot 36 (9-9-2012 6-29 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png|Kim tells her mom 'I'm a cheerleader, we don't do detention' Snapshot 52 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 51 (9-9-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 47 (9-9-2012 6-33 PM).png Snapshot 46 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 45 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-9-2012 6-31 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-9-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-9-2012 6-55 PM).png|Ann and James becomes serious Snapshot 63 (9-9-2012 6-55 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 56 (9-9-2012 6-52 PM).png Oct31.jpg Trivia *Her first name was not revealed until "Graduation, Part 1". Before then Kim Possible fan writers had long assumed that it was her given name. *According to the Animology Test, Ann is a Teal Cat. **Her "soulmate" is a Beige Raccoon, of which her husband James Possible is one. * Kim's mother helped Kim stop Drakken and Shego once, on "Mother's Day", without Ron. * Kim's mother was the only woman who was not seen as sick in "Sick Day". * In "Steal Wheels", Kim's mother was seen only in the cold open sequence. * In the "Lilo & Stitch" crossover episode "Rufus", Kim says her father knows the governor of Hawaii. In season 1 of the new "Hawaii Five-0", Ann's VA played the governor of Hawaii. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Ann is voiced by Jean Smart in all four seasons. Episode Appearances References Category:Possible family Possible Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Adults